Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to control of an information processing terminal, and more particularly relates to control of an information processing terminal which performs wireless communication.
Description of the Related Art
According to the recent trend of Internet on Things (IoT), popularization of wireless communication apparatuses has been promoted. While a wireless communication apparatus can easily form a network without a physical cable, the apparatus can be affected by spoofing of a malicious third person.
As a technique for suppressing such spoofing, for example, JP 2014-082716 A discloses a configuration which reduces the risk of spoofing connection without changing a hardware configuration increasing battery consumption. More specifically, in the technique, when first identification data (a media access control (MAC) address) contained in a first pairing request packet and second identification data contained in a second pairing request packet satisfy a predetermined condition, a terminal which has wirelessly transmitted the second pairing request packet is to be registered as a terminal which performs wireless communication of data in an upper layer than a data link layer.
Furthermore, as a technique for safely duplicating information, for example, JP 2011-071593 A discloses a mobile information terminal system which duplicates a program for a master mobile information terminal in another mobile information terminal without a duplicating device. More specifically, the mobile information terminal system wirelessly mutually connects, through a local area network (LAN), to the other mobile information terminal paired through authentication by a public key encryption system with a digital certificate, and performs communication by a common key encryption system by distributing a common encryption key by the public key encryption system.
Moreover, as a technique relating to another security communication, a method in which authentication is performed while the buttons provided on terminals which mutually perform wireless communication are simultaneously being pressed, and connection is performed between a pair of authenticated terminals is also known.
However, the techniques disclosed in JP 2014-082716 A and JP 2011-071593 A can be affected by spoofing of a malicious third person when authentication information such as key information or input information is stolen. Furthermore, authentication information is normally constituted so as to be complicated in terms of ensuring security, and it is difficult for a user to remember the information. Thus, the user needs to manage the authentication information with a memorandum or the like. However, in terms of security, it is undesirable to leave authentication information in a memorandum or the like.
Furthermore, the method in which authentication is performed while the buttons provided on terminals which mutually perform wireless communication are simultaneously being pressed can be affected by spoofing based on wireless radio waves output from the apparatuses while the buttons are being pressed.